You can find the strangest people in Central Park
by Puckoberon
Summary: Bob has just gotten out of his honey jar and is sulking in central park. To bad Percy and Grover are having a guys night and decided to trudge around central park just for kicks. Oh well. What will happen when the fae world and PJO world meet? Confusion? War? Pranks? who knows! Better than it sounds! ratted T for language and POSSIBLE romance.


**_ Authors note_**

**_So this is my second story and first crossover, so please tell me what you think and if there's anything you want me to change._**

**_To explain some things let me tell you this is set after Bob gets out of the honey jar and after the war against Gaia. Kelly is 8 years old at the time. And I just wanted Bob to have an accent just for fun and he just got out of the jar so he doesn't have a vast knowledge of modern things._**

**_For those of you who haven't read the Wondrous Strange books I'll tell you what you need to know._**

**_There is different realms and in one of them is faerieland. No it's NOT full of happy good tiny things it is filled with ancient beautiful creatures both powerful and deadly. There are four different courts but the two you'll need to know are the Unseelie/winter and autumn court ruled by respectively Auberon and Madh._**

**_King Auberon has a Daughter and heir who he doesn't give an ounce of attention to and instead dotes over a stolen human boy and leaves her in the care of his servant Know as Puck/Robin Goodfellow/ and more recently known as Bob_**

**_King Auberon's daughter was stolen away by a mortal woman, and with the help of Bob brought them all to the modern day human world and veiled the little princess's true form. Then Auberon in a fit of prideful rage tried to close the gates between the Faerie world and the human world and succeeded. Except for a few days around Samhain the Gates remain closed and are guarded by humans called the Janus Guards that were raised by the faerie, and train to hunt and kill them as well._**

**_Open Bob's arrival at his place the Leprechaun (And no they are not funny little gold hoarders. They a psychopathic powerful kind of faerie that if given reason will kill you painfully while they laugh) which he had stolen the charm to hide the princes was waiting for his return, and strangely instead of killing him he trapped him in a giant jar of honey. Go figure._**

**_Eight years later they started construction for a golf course and the moment they broke ground they broke Bob's jar. END OF SUMMARY_**

**_Now if you haven't read Percy Jackson go find a summary on line or better yet read the amazing book._**

**_I own nether sadly._**

**_START OF STORY_**

**_ MEETINGS_**

**BOB **the boucca faerie was having a very, _very _bad day.

He had just stolen away Auberon's daughter _and _heir out of the kindness of his heart for that Emmaline Flannery. Well, it might just have been to get the crying f them both to stop. . . .But either way look where it gotten him? Trapped on the _wrong_ side of the damn gate, then stuffed in a giant jar of honey by a highly angry, scarry (_and in his opinion, unreasonable_) leprechaun!

He had finally escaped that cursed jar (_Bless golf courses everywhere_) but now the bees wouldn't leave him alone.

Why did these things always happen to him?

So now he was sulking in Central Park, under an oak tree like and angry honey covered two year old.

"Shoo, Bees, Shoo! Go squirm 'round in someone else's ears for once!" Bob grumbled to the bulbous, yellow, flying insects which had been circling around his head for the last thirty minutes. "Enough of this ye striped demons." Bob growled after his nice act had failed leaped to his feet, grabbed one bee by its wings in a fluid movement and quickly stomped it. He then swatted the others the ground so he could deliver the same treatment. He laughed insanely taking out all of his built up stress on the now beyond dead honey bees, occasionally screaming insults at them in varying languages.

"Okay. . . . I've seen a lot of things . . . . But this is still reaching a whole new level of wacky." A voice called from behind the boucca.

Bob turned slowly, bees forgotten. _'How could anyone see me?! I veiled myself!_' He thought as he saw the person looking at him.

There stood a muscular teen with olive skin, sea green eyes, and raven black hair, wearing a deep blue hoody and worn in jeans. A confident smirk on is face as if he thought nothing could take him down. And _Very_ hansom for a mortal. Beside green-eyes stood a fairly wimpy looking boy.

This one was not nearly as impressive. Personality wise or in any other way that he could _see._ He had curly brown hair entrapped in a woven hat, his chocolate brown eyes a bit shy, his skin freckley and pail, A wisp of a goatee on his chin, and the poor boy was on crutches. But he got a sense of a lot of nature magick coming of him like he had when he had once met the Green Man. But other than that the pair seemed fairly normal. . . .Well except for the fact that green-eyes was holding a three feet long bronze sword.

_'Must be some sort Janus guard.'_ Bob thought now eyeing them warily.

Green-eyes continued, sword pointed at Bob, "Ya know, sometimes it would be _amazing_ to take a break from all the craziness- which we were trying to do tonight- but for some reason it just likes to fallow us." Green-eyes sighed loudly, "So would you mind telling me what kind of monster you are before you _try_ to eat us?"

Bob stared at him. "Why in tha gods names would I try ta eat ye? Do I look like that sort ta ye?" his face befuddled. '_Well if their Janus guards they must never be too careful'_.

The nature one said nervously, "Percy, he doesn't smell like a monster." His eyes flicking back and forth between them as if he thought one of them would attack. He put his hand on Gree- No _Percy's_ sword arm and tried to lower it a bit.

Percy's eyes became slightly confused as he looked at me now. "So are you a minor god or something? Great another god who has me on their shit list. I just had to go and point my sword at you." He groaned.

Bob was taken aback_. 'This guy thinks I'm a god!?'_ his mouth hung open now eyes like dinner plates." Are ye insane? I know that I'm powerful, but still ye go a little too far. We don't even let tha gods inta this realm! I'm a boucca."

He received black stares so he said, "One of tha folk?" another blank stare. _'They must be brain dead._' He thought astonished.

"Faerie?"

The nature one's eyes widened in realization and was about to tell his companion something when Percy doubled over laughing. "Sure you're Tinkerbell!" gasping for breath, "Good joke man, but if you want me to believe that you got another thing coming,"

His eyes widened. Had this Janus lost his mind/memories? "YER A BLOODY JANUS GUARD! OF COURSE I THINK YER GONNA BELIVE ME, YE BIG OAF!AND WHATS A TINKERBELL?!" Bob Screeched having completely lost any patience he might have had with them. He had had a long day, and they weren't making it any better.

An irritated look entered his Percy's eyes as well. "What's a Janus guard, Tinkerbell?" he growled.

"Ye mean ta tell me yer not a Janus guard?"

"We have no idea what that is you idiot. I'm a _demigod,_ **_not _**whatever Janus guards are. Well, Grover's a satyr." The raven haired teen scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Demigod?! How in high heavens did they even get here ta 'ave demigods?!" Bob's eyes widen in shock. Did sometime while he was stuck in the jar did the goods invade and get through?

"'How did they get here?' They've _been _here! Mount Olympus is in the Freaking _Empire state building_!"

_'Well that proves it. The boy's lost his mind._' Bob thought. "No, Olympus is in a different dimension." He said slowly as if talking to a small child.

Grover grasped Percy's shoulder, and said, "We need to go, Perec. We're not supposed to meet their kind."

"What do you mean 'their kind'?" Percy asked eyes narrowed.

"You know how theirs Roman and Greeks?" he nibbled his lip nervously, "Well, meet one of the Irish myths, and if you don't want _another_ war to start than we _need_ to go." The crippled teen pleaded.

Percy's eyes widened and said, "You're right we _really_ need to go." And grabbed the other boy's arm, and ran as fast as he could dragging him along with him.

To his surprise, Grover threw his crutches to the ground and ran away with Percy.

So now he stood there completely confused with no idea what the supposed demigod and satyr where talking about. Wirily he thought, 'Guess I'm going to have to find out.' And trudged off in the direction of the Empire State Building.

#"#"#"#"#"#"#""#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"# "#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#""#"#"#"#"#"#"#""#""#

**_What do you think? Please, please, please Review it will mean the world to a little girl (me) who is currently staring at the screen in hope for a review._**


End file.
